Helpless
by Chrome83
Summary: Oikawa aime chanter des comédies musicales pendant qu'il prend sa douche. Cependant, les murs de sa chambre étudiante sont fins, et son voisin l'entend très bien lorsqu'il le fait...


**Hey hey heeey !**

 **Bon... soyez indulgents avec ce texte, je l'ai essayé pour essayer de débloquer un peu mon syndrôme de la page blanche donc c'est sûrement pas hyyyper fameux, mais c'est tout ce que je peux produire à ce stade... (help me)**

 **En tant que grand fan de musicals, il fallait que j'écrive un truc comme ça à un moment où un autre, et c'est mon Âme Soeur qui m'a envoyé cette idée.**

 **J'espère que ça vous plaira quand même un peu !**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Helpless**

Oikawa avait toujours adoré les comédies musicales. Il avait été, avant même sa naissance, toujours été baigné dans un monde musical. Son grand frère, un véritable virtuose, touchait à divers instruments depuis toujours, aimait jouer pour sa mère lorsqu'elle était enceinte de son petit frère, après qu'elle lui avait expliqué que les bébés entendaient tout de l'extérieur.

" _Comme ça, quand il naitra, ce sera un peu comme s'il me connaissait déjà !_ ", disait-il en souriant. Sa mère trouvait cela attendrissant, et adorait que son fils joue du piano pendant qu'elle l'écoutait, les yeux fermés, en caressant son ventre rond.

Lorsqu'il était petit, seules deux choses parvenaient à calmer Tooru dans ses mauvais jours : lorsque son frère jouait de la musique, et les films Disney. Ceux qui avaient beaucoup de chansons. Il les connaissait toutes par coeur, et était de ces personnes qui avait rendu fou ses amis pendant des mois après avoir vu La reine des neiges, avec la chanson _Libérée, Délivrée_. D'ailleurs, Iwaizumi avait eu envie de lui arracher la tête plusieurs fois à cause de ça.

La première fois qu'il avait vu une comédie musicale était lorsqu'il avait 10 ans. Ses parents les avaient emmenés, son frère et lui, pour des vacances célébrant leurs 15 ans de mariage, à New York où ils avaient assisté à une représentation de _La petite sirène_ à Brodway. Ce jour-là, le jeune Tooru était tombé amoureux de la scène du théâtre musical.

Depuis ce jour-là, il avait vu tout un tas de comédies musicales. Il avait travaillé des étés entiers pour réunir assez d'argent pour les voir sur scènes, et parfois, ne le pouvant pas, il s'était débrouillé pour les voir sur internet. Il avait adoré _Wicked_ , avait pleuré sur _Les Misérables_ , avait appris à rapper en anglais avec _Hamilton_ , s'était ému au plus profond de son coeur grâce à _Dear Evan Hansen_.

Il avait peut-être un peu entraîné Iwaizumi dans sa passion, car il le surprenait parfois à fredonner un air ou un autre. Cependant, il ne s'était jamais suffisamment penché dessus pour réellement apprendre les paroles. Iwaizumi n'aimait pas chanter. Mais il adorait regarder et écouter son ami d'enfance tellement épanoui et lumineux lorsque résonnaient les airs qu'il aimait tant. Il chantait tout, les solos, les duos, les répliques parlées. Parfois, il se plaignait de ne pas pouvoir tout chanter, lorsque plusieurs voix se mêlaient, et c'était amusant de le voir essayer.

Oikawa s'était toujours dit qu'il aimerait bien avoir quelqu'un d'aussi passionné que lui dans sa vie, avec qui il pourrait chanter des duos et aller au théâtre.

Après avoir terminé le lycée, il était parti à Tokyo pour ses études. Il avait reçu une recommandation sportive d'une très bonne université pour poursuivre ses études en intégrant leur équipe de volley. Il avait beaucoup hésité, parce qu'il n'avait pas vraiment envie de se retrouver si loin de chez lui, mais il avait fini par sauter le pas en songeant à combien l'opportunité était merveilleuse.

Cependant, comme il n'avait pas vraiment les moyens de prendre un appartement, il avait atterri dans le dortoir universitaire. Sa chambre était un petit 5m², juste assez grand pour accueillir un lit et un bureau, avec une minuscule salle d'eau qui ne lui permettait pas une très grande liberté de mouvement.

Et c'était bien malheureux, car s'il y avait bien un endroit où Tooru aimait chanter, c'était dans la salle de bain, lorsqu'il se préparait. Chez ses parents, la salle de bain était très grande, avec un immense miroir devant lequel il pouvait se déhancher en toute liberté en s'époumonant sur ses musicals favoris.

Ici, il pouvait à peine tendre les bras sans risquer de se cogner à quelque chose.

Enfin, cela ne l'empêchait pas, lorsqu'il prenait sa douche en rentrant de l'entraînement, le soir, de brancher son enceinte à son téléphone pour se détendre en écoutant quelques chansons, sans prendre en compte le fait qu'avec l'épaisseur des murs, tous ses voisins de chambre devaient l'entendre.

Ce qu'il aimait dans les comédies musicales, c'était toute la théâtralité qui s'ajoutait à la musique. Il aimait _vivre_ les chansons, il aimait qu'elles se lient pour raconter une histoire. Il adorait la complémentarité du chant et de la danse dans les comédies musicales.

Ce soir-là, alors qu'il avait commencé l'université depuis tout juste deux semaines, il fut pris d'une envie fulgurante d'écouter quelques chansons du Musical Hamilton. Il ne l'avait plus vraiment écouté depuis un moment, depuis qu'il s'était pris de passion pour _Be more chill_ et n'avait plus écouté que ça.

Dès qu'il entra dans sa chambre, il lança sa playlist en mode aléatoire. _My Shot_ se lança en premier, et le temps qu'il pose ses affaires, passe dans la salle de bain, danse un peu devant le petit miroir en se déshabillant, et entre dans la douche, la chanson s'était terminée pour laisser sa place aux premières notes de _Helpless_.

Et comme Oikawa pouvait adorer cette chanson ! Il adorait le personnage de Eliza, et la façon dont elle tombait amoureuse d'Hamilton au premier regard dans cette chanson était si adorable. À ce moment-là du musical, ils étaient tellement heureux.

Il chantait, tout heureux, souriant, en balançant les hanches, en lavant ses cheveux.

 _I have never been the type to try and grab the spotlight  
_ _We were at a revel with some rebels on a hot night  
_ _Laughin' at my sister as she's dazzling the room  
_ _Then you walked in and my heart went " **Boom**!"_

Il se cogna le coude en s'emportant un peu à son passage préféré de la chanson : le " _Boom_ " du coeur d'Eliza lorsqu'elle apercevait Hamilton. Il se demandait parfois, lorsqu'il écoutait cette chanson, si lui aussi, un jour, aurait un coup de foudre si fulgurent pour quelqu'un. Il trouvait ça si romantique. Il n'avait encore jamais eu de relation pleinement satisfaisante, et il se demandait s'il serait un jour parfaitement comblé par la présence d'une personne si spéciale qu'il serait tombé pour elle au premier regard.

Les deux premiers couplets se suivirent, pendant le second refrain, Tooru, trop emporté, ne remarqua même pas qu'une voix inconnue l'avait rejoint sur les coeurs. Et ce n'est que lorsqu'il allait entonner le troisième couplet, qui n'était plus chanté par Eliza, mais par Hamilton, qu'il fut coupé dans son élan.

Il fut rendu totalement muet, incapable de sortir un son, lorsqu'il réalisa cette fois parfaitement qu'une autre voix chantait avec la sienne. Il s'immobilisa alors que l'autre voix enchaînait le couplet avec aisance, connaissant les paroles au mot près.

Mais qui ? Qui était en train de chanter sa chanson ?!

Il écouta attentivement. La voix semblait venir de devant lui. Mais il faisait face au mur de la douche !

Se pouvait-il que...

Se pouvait-il que ce soit son voisin d'à côté qui soit en train de chanter avec lui !?

Non, cela ne pouvait pas être possible ! Comment ? Pourquoi ?

C'était incroyablement gênant.

Et pourtant, malgré tout, le fait que quelqu'un, juste à côté de lui, soit en train de réaliser un petit rêve pour lui, le rendait un peu heureux ? Aussi bizarre que puisse être la situation. Après tout, ce n'était pas comme s'il était entièrement nu, dans sa douche, à chanter depuis plusieurs minutes avec son voisin qui l'écoutait, et qui venait de se mettre à chanter avec lui alors qu'ils ne s'étaient jamais vus.

Et alors que le couplet d'Hamilton touchait à sa fin, un curieux frisson d'anticipation le parcourut. Et, le coeur un peu battant, il se remit à chanter lorsque le refrain éclata à nouveau.

— _You'll never feel so… Helpless_ ! chanta son voisin

— _I do I do I do I do !_ chanta Oikawa par dessus sa voix.

— _My life is gon' be fine cuz Eliza's in it_ , continuait son voisin.

— _I look into your eyes, and the sky's the limit_ , enchaînait Oikawa, le coeur tout chamboulé.

C'était tout de même des paroles d'amour qu'il échangeait musicalement avec son voisin qu'il ne connaissait pas. Après tout, à ce stade de la chanson, le père d'Eliza avait accordé sa main à Hamilton, et tous les deux célébraient avec bonheur de pouvoir se marier.

Le coeur de femmes résonna par les enceintes sur un ton de marche nuptiale, et Oikawa, dans une dernière note, chanta un " _helpless_..." incroyablement doux, un peu tremblant, plein d'émotion.

La chanson se termina ainsi, et une autre chanson du musical, _Right Hand Man_ , s'enchaîna. Mais Oikawa n'y faisait plus attention. Il fixait bêtement le mur en face de lui, sans pouvoir bouger, peut-être un peu étourdi par la chose totalement improbable qui venait de lui arriver.

Il avait trouvé ça génial, chanter en duo avec quelqu'un.

Mais qu'était-il censé faire maintenant, exactement ? C'était vraiment bizarre...

Heureusement, il n'eut pas le temps de se poser la question bien longtemps, car la voix se son voisin s'éleva encore à travers le mur.

— Désolé, j'ai pas pu m'en empêcher, fit-il d'une voix légère. J'aime trop cette chanson.

Il n'en fallut pas plus à Oikawa pour que son coeur de fanboy s'enthousiasme.

— Vraiment ? Je l'adore aussi ! C'est une de mes chansons préférées dans ce musical !

— Hm, ouais elle est cool, mais je préfère Guns and Ships. J'arrive à chanter tout le couplet de Lafayette !

Il avait l'air fier de le dire. Il fallait avouer que son passage était horriblement rapide, et difficile à chanter sans avoir la langue qui fourche.

— J'y arrive aussi ! fit Tooru avec fierté, le souvenir de toutes les fois où il s'était entraîné bien en mémoire.

— Je suis sûr que j'y arrive mieux que toi ! moqua son voisin.

Il toucha la fierté d'Oikawa qui gonfla les joues et fronça les sourcils.

— Ah tu crois ?

Lorsque l'on provoquait Oikawa Tooru de la sorte, il fallait être prêt à en affronter les conséquences.

— J'en suis sûr même. T'as qu'à venir, on verra qui y arrive le mieux. Et puis ce sera mieux qu'à travers le mur de la douche, tu crois pas ?

Et à ces mots, Tooru sembla soudain se souvenir qu'il était toujours sous la douche, toujours entièrement nu, en train d'avoir une conversation tout à fait naturelle avec son voisin dont il ne savait même pas à quoi il ressemblait. Il se demanda si lui aussi était nu, dans sa douche. Et il rougit bêtement à cette pensée, la chassant prestement de son esprit.

— Tu sais quoi ? Ok. J'arrive.

— Je t'attends.

Oikawa sortit de la douche, et il fut habillé en moins de temps qu'il en fait pour le dire. Il se jeta hors de sa chambre, prit le temps de verrouiller la porte avant d'aller frapper à celle d'à côté. Le nom " _Kuroo_ " était affiché sur la porte.

Mais qu'est-ce qu'il était en train de faire ? Il n'en avait aucune idée. Mais il était trop excité d'avoir trouvé quelqu'un qui partage sa passion pour Hamilton. Il se demandait si ce garçon connaissait d'autres comédies musicales aussi, et s'ils pourraient en parler encore, partager leurs chansons préférées, et chanter des duos ensemble.

Oh comme il en avait rêvé !

La porte s'ouvrit sur un garçon grand, avec des cheveux noirs et ébouriffés, qui portait un pantalon de jogging avec un t-shirt de gamer. Ses cheveux retombaient sur son visage, mais ses yeux parvenaient tout de même à le fixer avec une intensité déstabilisante. Il avait la peau légèrement hâlée, et un sourire en coin déstabilisant sur les lèvres. Il appuya son épaule contre le huis clos de la porte, l'air détaché. Mais ce regard, ce regard !

— Prêt à perdre cette rap battle, _Eliza_ ?

Oikawa ne parvint même pas à répondre, trop fasciné.

Et au fond de sa poitrine, son coeur fit " **Boom** ".

* * *

 **Fun fact : la première fois que j'ai écouté Hamilton, j'aimais pas vraiment Helpless. Maintenant, elle fait partie de mes chansons préférées !**

 **Je sais pas, c'était sûrement encore moins intéressant pour ceux qui sont pas adeptes de musicals... sorry. Mais Hamilton c'est bien faut écouter ! D'ailleurs, I blame Nakaa-chan for being a musical trash !**

 **Bref, j'espère que vous avez quand même aimé... un peu... un tout petit peu... ?**

 **Btw, pour ceux qui suivent un peu tout ce que je fais, et même pour les autres ! j'ai fais un petit sondage sur mon profil, si vous voulez aller y jeter un oeil !**

 **Sur ce, à bientôt !**


End file.
